


charged, changed

by Minutia_R



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: your scent:air before the rain





	charged, changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: X-Men, Storm/Wolverine, Charged

your scent:  
air before the rain  
lightning in the cloud unshed  
charged

your teeth:  
in the meat of my shoulder  
a fury matching mine  
changed

to lust:  
skin sweat-stuck to skin  
wild blood-song  
chanted

consummation:  
point-blank lightning-strike, consuming  
and consumed, wanting and  
wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I cheated and treated ch as a single letter, but in my defense, I made up the form and I can do what I want.


End file.
